Kokoro Hakushi
Biography: Hometown Life/Academy Years Originally born into the city neighboring Konohagakure, he was raised there until he moved quite recently. He enlisted into the Kawagakurian Academy at the average age of 7, and was recognized as one of no special talent. He wasn't the worst in his class, nor the best, but he was definitley not lacking in ability for his age group. Among the top 10 within his class, probably near five or six, he graduated with honors, around halfway into his 11th year of life. He trained often while a student in Kawagakure, becoming known by his teachers as mainly a Taijutsu fighter, but a fairly good amount of potential as a Ninjutsu user. His genjutsu had always lacked, he was one of the last students to learn the art of breaking a Genjutsu. Within the last year of being a student, he began his Basic Jutsu training. Within 4 months, he had mastered each Basic Jutsu, even elevating his Bunshin capabalities to where he could create three perfect clones, he was currently working on his fourth. He was often behind the scenes in Kawagakure, never being there unless for class, and never attending class unless it was private. He wasn't even announced Genin with the other groups, he intended to keep himself a shadow for as long as he possibly could. If one were lucky, He could be found meditating near the lake by the training grounds, he seemed to have a calling to tranquility, he was indeed a calm soul. His features matched his attitude, he looked like a calm, cool, collected young boy, and as such, he felt it was only right he acted as one. His nickname is "Heart Beat", though that's what his name means in Japanese, he acts as his name mentions. A caring individual, he is quick to help one who seems to be in need of aid, and will fight for those he sees as friends, and family. Kokoro has taken to Kawagakure in such a way that he considered revealing himself. With his hiding now over with, he steps out into the broad light that is Kawagakure, ready to live life as a Ninja, with all the perks that come along with it, including friends. He has yet to make friends, as he has kept to himself. But, the elders and higher ranks know him. Time will only tell if he grows to be the best, or finally lack in his training and be known as one of the weakest. Biography: Genin/Early Chuunin Years Upon finally showing his face outwardly in the village, and leaving the personal guidance of his very first sensei, Tascain Sophora, his fellow Kawagakurians took to him quickly. Especially after learning he was Riley's little cousin.Katsuro Gensai took note of this, Riley being his little brother, and approached Kokoro as a similar big-brother type. Kokoro saw him as a cousin, as well he should've. Katsuro, now understanding the family ties, allowed Kokoro to live with him. He also trained vigorously under Katsuro, becoming skilled in styles of fighting such as Kinjutsu, Stealth and Silence, and even a few Katon jutsu. But in order to bring up Katon jutsu, you'd have to talk about another one of his sensei's. Itaku Shiki. Itaku had actually taught Kokoro his first Katon jutsu. Kokoro looked up to him as a mentor, and had up until the day he died in his arms. That day, something changed within Kokoro...he began training harder than he ever had before. Now, Katsuro was teaching him Katon jutsu, too. Even Zen Xeon trained Kokoro a few times. Not to say that all this training came with new strength, because he'd finally achieved the rank of Chuunin, but his new training definitely gave him a bit of an attitude. He'd begun on a downward spiral similar to what Riley had done in the past. It was then that the changes from Itaku's death really effected his well-being, as he began acting bi-polar-- nearly scizhophrenic. Eventually he slipped up, touching Kiramay's boob whilst she was sleeping, to check and see if she was awake. Zen Xeon saw the act, and began beating up the shocked and off-guard Kokoro. Ever since then, he'd been looked at differently, as if whispers were made as he turned his head away. And maybe they were, whispering. Biography: Stint in Prison Under what is assumed to be, by Kokoro at least, a wrongly filed accusation towards him, Kokoro took a two and a half year prison stint, in the cold, snowy mountains. Obviously unable to perform jutsu, Kokoro had to bare the near sub-zero temperatures in the worst of conditions. By focusing on Taijutsu training techniques, and physical excersize, he was able to remain in shape-- and become better in his hand-to-hand fighting. As balance had always been a big thing to him, and not moving was a big thing in a small, cold cell, it was easy for Kokoro to pick a spot to begin training and maintaning his balance, for hours on end. In an almost meditative state, Kokoro would stand on one leg for approximately two hours, before switching, and repeating the same length of time. Afterwards would be the aerobic-like fluid motions, his arms moving with precision and aim, as they stabbed the air. Then came his excersize, with the thousands of push-ups, and the thousands of sit-ups, and the thousands of backwards pull-ups-- due to the window bars. It was this way that Kokoro made sure he would remain a ninja, even through this. And when his name finally got called for a release, he merely nodded, his expression cold. He'd become a changed person. Biography: The Return; Getting off the Snyde Making his return as a quieter and calmer person, he seemed to start things off with an unexpected bang-- breaking a students nose only moments after stepping into the village. Though the student rushed him, and he merely tried to stop his momentum. He tried to step back in like he never left, but it was clear some of the villagers still believed him unhonorable. Despite that, Kokoro continued his training, taking the opportunity of freedom to use Ninjutsu whenever possible, to try and expand and refill his chakra reserves once again. His first mission back would be an A-Rank mission with Tenku Shinegi, Hamuru, Sono Takai, and Kyobuto. Shortly after arriving in the enlisted area, they witnessed one of their own being bloodied by the enemy. It was clearly too late, though Kokoro was the only one who thought it necessary to yell that they'd need to help him before he died. Tenku merely stated, "He's already dead." Kokoro quieted at once, turning his eyes to observe the gruesome scene. Ishroki had now been set on fire, and was screaming in aguish as he burned alive. Not one person on his squad moved, until the screaming ended. But the screaming didn't seem to end for Kokoro, his mouth slowly drawn open. He repeatedly saw the flesh burning off of Ishroki as he died, something that would nearly scar him, and force him to doubt his ability to be a shinobi. Regardless a battle ensued, leaving Kokoro with his first battle scar; a thin, yet horizontally long sliver underneath his right cheekbone. As well as burned forearms. The skin never seemed to look the same to Kokoro, and so he kept the majority of his forearms taped up. It was then that his cousin Katsuro, now the Kawakage, would take him once again as his student. He sent him on his second mission, an A-Rank, one that he unfortunately slept through most of. When he awoke, he made a grave mistake, upon not seeing Hamuru. The mission became half-completed, but was overall a failure. In noticing his slacking co-ordination and combat skills, he began the climb into Ninjutsu again, approaching his comrade Kyobuto for help on learning the Raiton element. Jutsu(C.W.I.P.Work In Progress) Katon: Goukyakuu Katon: Housenka Katon: Kibaku Tama Katon: Bunshin Shunshin Basic Jutsu Category:Chuunin